The Kind You Are
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Kurt's built a name for himself at McKinley - the boy who's alone but no longer afraid - and it's entirely possible Blaine's alone too, but there's something so together about being apart. - Badboy!Blaine AND Badboy!Kurt. -


**Title: **The Kind You Are  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt's built a name for himself at McKinley - the boy who's alone but no longer afraid - and it's entirely possible Blaine's alone too, but there's something so together about being apart.

**A/N: **I have a slight weakness for Badboy!Klaine fics, with Kurt _or _Blaine being the bad one and then I had the idea for this which has Badboy!Blaine _and _Badboy!Kurt. It's a ridiculous amount of fun writing their banter and I'm praying this goes down well.

* * *

><p>Kurt was zoning in and out of the mundane conversations going on around him as he lay back over four chairs he'd pushed together in the choir room. He crossed one ankle over the other at the end of his outstretched legs and held his phone above his face, sighing when he saw the time (Mr Schue was late). He swiped his thumb across the screen twice and opened Angry Birds, hoping to pass at least some of the time in a productive way. He was in the process of demolishing some precariously perched wooden planks and some bruised up green pigs, when a chair scraped nearby and a pair of arms came to rest over the back of the chairs he lay across. He gave them a quick glance, saw the sleeves of a familiar leather jacket and resumed his game.<p>

"Lost?"

"Interested, actually," the owner of the arms answered.

Kurt's eyes didn't move from his phone as he let out a bitter laugh.

"You're interested in Glee?"

"You sound surprised."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't believe that Blaine Anderson, self titled badass of McKinley, is interested in Glee club."

"I sing like a dream."

"Please leave before your ego suffocates me," Kurt said flatly, still staring up at his phone. He growled when Blaine grabbed the phone and yanked it from his hands, dropping it in his jacket pocket. Kurt let his arms fall and pulled his upper body up so he could swivel on one of the chairs and sit up, crossing his arms and legs with a huff. Blaine leant his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're hot when you're angry."

Kurt scoffed and shrugged him off. "You're disgusting _always_," he said as Blaine moved himself into the chair next to him. Kurt kept his eyes straight ahead while Blaine's own raked over his body.

"So what actually happens in here?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side. Kurt turned his head slowly, pursing his lips.

"As if you actually care."

"Did you not hear me earlier? I sing like a dream. Gotta scope out the competition."

"Competition for what? Biggest asshole? You've already won that one, trust me."

"Takes one to know one."

"I'm not an asshole," Kurt said through gritted teeth. "I just know how to kick ass."

"Pretty _and _cocky," Blaine grinned.

"I'm also not pretty. I'm downright beautiful," Kurt said with an air of arrogance, hoping it might shove Blaine down a few pegs.

"That you are," Blaine breathed, barely a whisper and Kurt faltered. There wasn't a trace of Blaine's naturally leering tone in his words and Kurt got lost in the sincerity of his eyes for a moment. Kurt was forming a change of subject as Mr. Schue made his entrance, not taking a second to notice or make a comment on Blaine's presence.

"Puck you're up." At the same time Puck stood up, Blaine got up and headed for the door. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the back of his head. "Uh, are you not staying?" Blaine turned around and walked backwards slowly, shrugging once.

"Places to be, people to see. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, bu-"

"See you then." Blaine winked at Kurt, spun on his heel and waved over his shoulder as he left. Without a second thought, Kurt pushed himself off his chair and sped from the room.

"Kurt!" Mr Schue called after him, raising his arms and dropping them in defeat when Kurt didn't return. "Why do I even bother?" he mumbled to himself. He then gestured at Puck and sat himself down on the stool by the piano. "Go ahead, Puck."

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell <em>was that?" Kurt jogged up behind Blaine in the hallway and grabbed onto his shoulder, spinning the shorter boy around to face him. Blaine smirked up at him when he saw the angered expression on Kurt's face.

"Like I said. Places to be, people to see."

"Bullshit."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

For the second time that day, Kurt hesitated and tensed.

"I.." Blaine looked triumphant at Kurt's lack of response.

"Is Kurt Hummel speechless?" he gasped dramatically. Kurt exhaled heavily and relaxed his shoulders.

"My mum's dead."

Blaine's jaw fell open and his eyes went wide. Kurt thought it may have been comical in another situation.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine said quickly, reaching an arm out as if to comfort Kurt but pulling it back and rubbing at the back of his neck instead. "I, uh-"

"Who's speechless now?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine looked put out and Kurt sighed. "Blaine, it's fine. It was a long time ago and you didn't know."

"I'm seriously sorry, though."

"It's fine," Kurt repeated. "I'm not gonna hit you or anything."

"I'd like to see you try." And the Blaine Kurt knew was back.

"I wasn't kidding earlier when I said I could kick ass," Kurt retorted as he leant against a row of lockers with his arms crossed.

"Never said you were." Blaine stood in front of the lockers opposite Kurt, one foot flat against them. "I've seen you put a few jocks in their place. It's kinda cute when you try and do it to me."

"I don't try-"

"Ohplease," Blaine said with an eye roll. "If this were the animal world, you would've ripped me to shreds in there for daring to step into your territory."

"There's territory now?" Kurt snorted. "Like dogs pissing up a lamppost?"

"In that room, you think your top dog."

"Because I am," Kurt said firmly.

"In this school, you think your top dog."

"I thought that was your title," Kurt sneered.

"Ah, you're recognising my brilliance," Blaine grinned.

"God, no," Kurt muttered. "Besides, I'm smarter, wittier, stronger, better dressed and a fucking fantastic singer. If that doesn't make me top dog of the school or Glee club, then I don't know what does."

"A bit of arm candy?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and considered the suggestion. "You may have a point."

"I could be of service."

"You?" Kurt snorted. "You want to be _my _arm candy?"

Blaine pushed himself away from the lockers to crowd into Kurt's space. "We're both hot." His breath mingled with Kurt's own and their mouths hovered dangerously close. "We've both got practically everyone at this school parting like the Red Sea when we walk down the hall."

"Comparing yourself to Bible worthy people. Not big-"

"I wasn't finished. I think we both want to tell the football team where they can shove it. Together," Blaine briefly sunk his teeth into Kurt's jawline, "we can do that."

Kurt chuckled low in his throat and shoved at Blaine's chest with two fingers to put a little distance between them. "I can do that fine on my own."

"The slushie stained clothes in your locker tell otherwise," Blaine said flatly.

"I don't even know the name of the kid who did that, but he basically pissed himself when I started following him. And it's a possibility he's infertile now. My knees have pretty good aim."

"You kneed one guy in the balls. Do you want a medal or something?"

Kurt took a step towards him and kept walking, backing them up against the lockers, leaving a mere centimetre between them. "I do, actually. My first year here, I was the prissy gay kid and everyone knew I was alone and afraid. I came back after summer, taller, stronger and pretty well versed in the art of fist fights. I was still alone but no longer afraid. It's taken me a little under 4 months to make sure everyone knows that, so yeah, I want a frikking medal."

Blaine was smirking, his gaze flicking down to Kurt's lips just once. "But, you're still alone."

"So?" Kurt huffed.

"So you need me. Then you're no longer alone and what the hell's gonna stop you, or us, then?"

"I _don't _need you." Kurt punctuated his words with a sharp jab to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine inched their faces even closer, keeping them far enough apart that he could still make out the blue of Kurt's eyes and the slight dilation of his pupils, and toyed with the top button of his waistcoat.

"So you don't need me," he shrugged. "You _do _want me though."

Kurt took great pride in the small amount of force it took for him to knock Blaine to the floor. Before he'd even hit the ground, he was three metres away up the corridor and still going. He laughed bitterly as Blaine called "Hey, I want you too," after him. As he neared the doorway to leave, he glanced over his shoulder to where Blaine was still on the floor, leaning up on his elbows. "You're never having me."

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed his car door shut and walked up his driveway, locking his car over his shoulder. The front door was unlocked so he flung it open and gave it the same treatment his car had received, minus the locking. Not caring much for how much noise he was making, he stomped and huffed his way around the kitchen. Finn came in as the kettle was boiling and stood to watch Kurt for a moment or two.<p>

"Uh, hey."

Kurt jumped, spoon clattering to the floor, and rested his hands on top of the counter, taking a deep breath. "_Finn_."

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, crouching down beside him to pick up the spoon. "Here."

"Thank you." Kurt took the spoon, threw it in the sink with a hideous clang of metal on metal and got a new one from the drawer. Finn seated himself sideways on at the table with one arm along its edge and the other across the back of his chair.

"You okay, dude?"

"Don't call me dude," Kurt grumbled, dropping a hefty spoonful of sugar into his mug.

"You only have that much sugar when you're really pissed off."

Kurt stirred the contents of his mug, clattered the spoon onto the counter and plopped down opposite Finn. "How observant of you, Finn. Thank you for your input."

"Definitely pissed off then. What's up?"

Kurt laughed, loud and short. "You really think I want to talk about it?"

"I dunno," Finn shrugged. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know."

"Well… I'll listen if you want to. Y'know, like a brother should."

Kurt narrowed his eyes curiously and gave in. "Would the words Blaine and Anderson explain anything?"

"I thought it might be him."

"Ye- wait, what?"

"You just ran out of Glee club after him. _Literally _ran. When we came out at the end, your cars were both gone so we all guessed you had some kind of argument and left it at that."

Kurt scoffed. "I suppose you could say that."

"You didn't, like, have a proper fight did you?" Finn looked genuinely concerned and a smile twitched at the corners of Kurt's mouth.

"No. Although I did shove him to the floor."

"Did he _try _to hit you?"

"Also a no." Kurt thought about it for a minute. "I do think he _tried _to ask me out though. In a weird, roundabout, I'm-doing-this-to-be-top-badass kinda way."

"He asked you out?" Finn said, slightly choked.

"Yeah. He claimed I needed some 'arm candy' in order to get the football team to back off. It's some weird notion he has that if we're together, they'll be less likely to come near us."

"Two badasses are better than one?" Finn offered as a summary, more to himself than to Kurt. Kurt nodded. "From the whole shoving to the floor, I'm guessing you said no?"

"Duh. I'm fine on my own and I'm not dating him just so he can get an ego and reputation boost."

"Maybe," Finn begun hesitantly, "he actually likes you."

Kurt stared blankly at Finn. "You're joking, right?"

"I mean, I don't know if he does or not, but he was asking me about you the other day after gym."

"Oh God, really?" Kurt groaned, feigning disinterest while his stomach flipped.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "He asked about me being your brother then if you were in Glee with me. We had a pretty decent conversation about music after that. He plays the guitar and piano and loves 80's stuff. He's a nice guy when he's not in a fight."

"You mean when he's using his mouth to talk instead of his fists?"

"Mmm. But, yeah, he seemed like he was actually interested in you. Not in a boyfriend-y way, he just wanted to know about you."

"I refuse to be a notch on Blaine Anderson's bedpost," Kurt said with a jut of his chin.

"And if it was more than that?"

Kurt shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, trying desperately not to remember the racing _thumpthumpthump _of his heart as Blaine nipped along his jaw. "It wouldn't be."

"Look, I don't want to tell you what to do or claim to know anything I don't, but maybe it isn't like that. Just, give him a chance, maybe? And so what if he just wants to hang off your arm for a reputation boost? It can only help you and I know you've been lonely lately and I'm pretty sure he is too. He might turn out to be someone special. Maybe not a boyfriend, but a friend." Finn stood, tucked his chair under the table and squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "Everyone needs a friend, Kurt." He walked away to leave Kurt blinking into his mug, now entirely uninterested in drinking its contents.

* * *

><p>"You're letting yourself slip."<p>

Blaine shut his locker and turned to face the owner of the voice. "How so?"

"First things first." Kurt dipped his hand into the right pocket of Blaine's jacket (the same one as the previous day) and retrieved his phone. "Thanks for my phone back and secondly, you've been talking to my brother."

Blaine frowned. "And the slipping is related to that point because…?"

"Turns out you can be nice when you want to be and you're partial to 80's music."

"I'm still not following. Is it against the law or something to like that era?"

"It's against your better judgement to talk to my brother who you should know talks to me. Not a good idea to let your competition know your weaknesses."

"One," Blaine started firmly, "I didn't even know we were in competition and I don't even know what for. Two, it's not like you start playing _Billie Jean _and I'm rendered helpless."

"Wouldn't that be great?" Kurt said with a small laugh. Blaine smiled a little at the mental image, stopping himself before Kurt could notice.

"Not the point and I don't know what the point is here. Where is this going?"

"Talking to Finn was a mistake. He gave me a rundown of your conversation in the locker room, including the part where you asked about me." Kurt smirked as Blaine faltered, his breath hitching the tiniest bit. "Finn's perceptive when he doesn't mean to be and what I got from what he said is that you, Blaine Anderson, are just as alone as I am."

"To repeat you yesterday: so?"

"So… you want to be my friend."

Blaine snorted. "You sound like a five year old."

"Doesn't make what I said any less true," Kurt sing-songed.

"Why would I want to be your friend?" Blaine spat. "In case you hadn't noticed, I don't have friends and neither do you except the ass-lickers in your Glee club who are too afraid to do anything other than like you."

"No, I don't have friends, but Finn, the annoyingly observant and often right idiot, reminded me that sometimes everyone needs a friend, including me and you. Now," Kurt lifted his phone and jerked it in Blaine's direction, "I have no doubt you've put your number in here already and taken mine." Blaine nodded, his gaze falling to Kurt's lips in the same way it had the day before. "You're gonna text me and together we're gonna get to the top of this shithole of a school." Without giving Blaine a chance to comment, Kurt spun on his heel and disappeared around a corner. Blaine watched him go and let out a heavy breath.

"I have a new friend." He rolled the sentence around his mind, shrugged one shoulder and headed for class.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone buzzed not five minutes after leaving Blaine.<p>

_Does this mean you're taking up my offer of being your arm candy? –B_

He rolled his eyes and tapped out a quick reply.

_You wish. –K_

_I do. –B_

_Well you're gonna keep on wishing it. –K_

_You wouldn't believe me if I said my intentions towards you are entirely gentlemanly, would you? –B_

Kurt almost dropped his phone from his one handed grip on it under the desk. His thumb hovering over the reply button. Finn leant back in his chair next to him and squinted down at the screen, a grin splitting his features as he finished reading.

"I said he liked you."

"Neither you or me know what he means," Kurt said, still staring at the words on the screen. Finn hummed shortly and Kurt lifted his head. "What?"

"I didn't tell you this yesterday 'cause I wanted you to get to know him first but he actually did seem interested in you in a boyfriend-y way. He makes googly-eyes at you across the cafeteria everyday. It would be cute if he wasn't y'know… him." Puck leant around Finn to join the conversation.

"You talking about that Blaine, dude?"

Kurt gaped at him. "You know as well?"

"Everyone does," Puck said as if it was obvious. "The rest of the guys on the football team, except me and Finn, are actually worried that you're gonna get together and become some kind of crazy power couple." He laughed lightly and Kurt couldn't tell if it was at the idea of the team being scared or him and Blaine being a couple. "They know how to deal with you alone, but they've never had both of you at once."

"We're not getting together," Kurt grumbled.

"Tell me you don't like him."

Kurt blinked at Finn. "I'm sorry?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't like him."

"I barely know him," Kurt muttered.

"You've been throwing insults at him since he transferred at the start of the year. You know him. Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't like him." Kurt faltered. "You can't do it, can you?" Finn's face softened and he smiled lopsidedly. "You could just tell him."

"I told you yesterday, Finn, I am _not _being another notch on his bedpost."

Finn ran his hands over his face. "Has he ever said anything remotely sexual to you? Except the arm candy thing, which isn't even bad."

"No," Kurt said slowly.

"Has he ever tried anything on with you, physically?"

"No," Kurt said again, quieter this time, realisation dawning.

"Is it possible he genuinely has feelings for you and you for him?"

Kurt sighed. "Is there any point saying no?"

"Probably not," Puck said.

"Yes, then."

"To both?" Finn asked.

"To both," Kurt confirmed with a small nod. He shoved at Finn's shoulder. "God, I hate you."

"Hey, I might have just gotten you a boyfriend," Finn chuckled. "Be nice."

* * *

><p>Kurt's afternoon sped past in a daze of classes, lunch and mundane conversations. The last bell sounded like heaven to his ears and he wandered out to the football field (thankfully empty today) to sit on the bleachers in peace and collect his thoughts. His attention was too focused on his phone on the way to catch sight of one half of the football team heading towards him. He rounded a corner and smacked into one of their fronts, his phone dropping to ground with an echoing crack.<p>

"I always appreciate you breaking my stuff," Kurt huffed as he went to pick it up. He was stopped as one of the group grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the side of the bleachers. Kurt's bag slid from his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. "That's a designer bag."

"Shut up, Hummel. We're getting sick of your shit."

"Getting sick of me beating you all, you mean?" Kurt couldn't hold back a groan of pain as the player with a hold of him pulled him forward a little, only to slam him backwards again, causing his head to collide with the metal structure behind him. The group surrounding him smirked, readying their fists.

"That won't happen again aft-"

"Do you wanna put him down?"

Kurt flicked his gaze sideways to see Blaine, hands in his pockets, one eyebrow arched.

"Or what?" someone grunted. "You got nothing on us, hobbit."

"Oh no, other than the fact I've _also _kicked every one of your asses. You're really gonna risk taking on me _and _him." Blaine nodded towards Kurt and took a step forwards. "We're outnumbered sure, but you know just how capable we are, so I'll ask again: Do you wanna put him down?"

The one holding Kurt up let him go with a growl, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"Don't think this changes anything."

"Never said it would," Blaine called after them, moving towards Kurt as the group walked away. "You alright?"

Kurt flinched away as Blaine reached out a hand to straighten his shirt. "I didn't need your help."

"What happened to getting to the top of this shithole _together_?" Blaine crossed his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't include fighting for me." Kurt bent down to pick up his phone, tutting at the crack running along one side of the screen.

"Okay. Next time I'll let them smash your face up."

"Don't be a dick," Kurt said exasperatedly. "How did you even know they were here?"

"I didn't."

Kurt tugged sharply at his collar. "Happened to be walking by, right?"

"Nope. Followed you."

Kurt froze and turned his head to eye up Blaine where he now leant against the bleachers. "What?"

"I followed you and when I saw one of them slam you against this," he knocked a knuckle against the bleachers, "I stepped in. You didn't need to get hurt just because they're pissed over losing to you so much." Kurt swallowed heavily as Blaine finished speaking, their eyes still in contact.

"Blaine?" Blaine hummed in response. "Do you like me?"

Blaine slowed his rhythmic tapping and avoided Kurt's eyes in favour of staring blankly into the distance. "Well, I was kinda forced into this whole friends arrangement, but I suppose… yeah."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Can you drop it for five minutes and be a normal teenager?" Blaine sighed this time and curled his arms around himself, still looking anywhere other than Kurt.

"What if I said yes?"

"Are you going to say yes?" Kurt asked quietly, running his eyes over Blaine's profile; his slightly stubble covered jawline all the way up to his _ridiculously _inviting hair.

"Answer the question. What happens if I do?"

Kurt steeled himself, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Against my better judgement-"

"Like it was against mine to talk to Finn?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded and started again. "Against my better judgement… I kiss you." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes widen slightly and his Adam's apple bob in his throat.

"Well, I don't want to make you go against your judgement, but you can do that." He swallowed again. "If you want to."

"You still haven't answered my first question. Do you like me?"

"Kur-"

"I won't be a quick fuck, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head and laughed through an exhale. "I'm a badass, but not that kind, Kurt." His head rolled sideways against the bleachers and he looked Kurt in the eye again. "I know how to treat a guy right."

"So, yes?"

Blaine pushed away from the bleachers, stood in front of Kurt, cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Kurt squeaked in surprise and settled his hands on Blaine's hips, twisting his face up to deepen the kiss and the slide of lips. Blaine slid his hands over Kurt's cheeks, down his neck and over his shoulders to grip his biceps. They broke away, lips still brushing lightly. "How's that for an answer?"

"Good," Kurt said hoarsely. "Wonderful."

Blaine pulled back further. "You're gorgeous," he breathed, taking in Kurt's flushed cheeks and glasz eyes, entirely fixed on him.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurt quipped.

"I've been falling in love with you since my first day."

Kurt let out a breathy laugh and pushed the tip of his nose against Blaine's cheek. "Bad boys don't fall in love."

"Since when have we played by the rules?"

"I'm falling for you too."

Blaine hid his grin in Kurt's neck. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are rain after a drought: beautiful :)<strong>


End file.
